Truly Home
by MoonlessKisses
Summary: When Hermione's life takes a turn for the unexpected, who will be there to help her get through it? And who is the Slytherin that will try to steal her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Truly Home**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Waking up to the blinding sun streaming in through my window across my face was not the best way for me to start my day. It was the middle of my summer vacation, and in my opinion, too early for me to be awake already. The minute my eyes fluttered open though, I knew something very big, and very unexpected was going to happen. I couldn't explain it, but I felt it in the pit of my stomach.<p>

Maybe the summer heat was just getting to me. I chose to ignore it and continue with my usual daily routine of a cool shower, and then blasting music in my headphones while I ran a brush through my unruly brunette hair. Being Hermione Granger, top student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I knew of a spell that could've easily taken care of the whole thing. But I was still 16-years-old and not allowed to perform magic outside of school.

As soon as I was finished getting ready, my empty stomach decided to make its presence known by giving out a rather loud growl. I walked into my kitchen only to find my parents in a rather intense discussion at the kitchen table. They were speaking in hushed tones so I couldn't make out what they were saying.

I cleared my throat, and both of their pairs of eyes snapped to me in alarm. They simply stared at me until I spoke.

"Does one of you want to tell me what's going on here?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Hermione, dear," my mother said in her high soprano voice. "Your father and I have some news we need to tell you. I suggest you take a seat." This made me give her a questioning look.

"You know your mother and I love you very much, right?" my father asked me in a soft tone. So far, I didn't like how this conversation was sounding, so I nodded my head slowly.

"We want you to read this letter before we say anything," my mother said as she handed me a few folded pieces of paper. I warily took them from her and began to read.

_Lisa and John,_

_I am in desperate need for your help. As you know, I am eight months pregnant, and about to give birth. I have just learned of an unexpected turn of events; I am having twins. A boy and a girl. Lucius doesn't know, and I fear that I don't want him to know either. The Dark Lord already knows of the boy,and has made Lucius promise to train him as a Death Eater when he comes to an appropriate age. I don't want my precious baby girl to suffer the same fate. I want you to raise her like your own. I will put a glamour charm on her so she will not be recognized as a Malfoy when she attends school at Hogwarts. I know it's a lot to ask from you both, but please do this for me. I will forever be in your debt. I want you to give her this letter when you feel the time is right, and I want you to remove the glamour charm from her. Please do everything you possibly can to keep her safe, and to keep her away from the Dark Lord. Let me know your response as soon as possible. You are the only people I can trust now._

_Thank you my dear friends,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

When I finished reading, I was completely silent, my face void of any sort of emotion. I didn't know what to say. I was in shock.

"When we received this letter, we had just found out that we couldn't have children of our own, so of course we said yes without really thinking things through. We were just so excited to get a beautiful baby girl that we could raise as our own. How could we have said no?" By the end of her mini-speech, my moth- no - Lisa, was in tears.

I still had no words that I wanted to say, but then I remembered something from the letter.

"Take off the charm," I said in a barely audible whisper. "Take it off now. I want to see the real me." My voice gained volume,and I stood up so quickly that my chair toppled backwards.

"I'll do it, but I warn you, it's going to hurt a bit," John said to me in a gentle voice while reaching for a wand I never knew he had. For crying out loud, they fooled me into thinking they were Muggles all these years.

He pointed his wand at me, and muttered the incantation that would remove the mask I didn't know I had been wearing my entire life. The last thing I remember before the darkness consumed me was the searing pain of my body changing, and the sound of my pseudo mother screaming my name.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to find myself back in my bedroom in the comfort of my bed. It felt like I had been asleep for weeks. Looking over to my side, the digital clock on my nightstand read 9:46 pm. Knowing that it was too painful to be a dream, I slowly pushed myself out of bed and walked over to the mirror that hung on my closet door.<p>

A shocked scream escaped my lips. Standing in the mirror looking back at me was not the girl with unruly brunette hair, and flat brown eyes… but a full blown beauty.

She was about 5'10" with the body any super model would kill for. Her hips flared out while her waist curved in, and her bust finished off what was the perfect hour glass figure. The hair was platinum blonde, pin straight, and fell to her waist. Her lips were plump and the color of a rose, and her nose straight. But the best feature, in my opinion, was the striking silver eyes that peered back at me, and seemed to be able to stare straight into the soul of anyone who looked her in the eye.

I reached up to see if my mirror had somehow been replaced, and the young woman's actions followed mine perfectly.

Could this really be me? I asked myself while still staring in shock with my right hand resting against the mirror.

I look like a Malfoy.

Upon hearing my scream, mum and- Lisa and John came running upstairs and flying into my room with their wands held tightly in their grip. Seeing that I was in no harm, they put their wands away.

"Oh, sweetie," Lisa said, coming over to me and cupping my face in her hands. "I know it's going to take some getting used to, but you are just as beautiful as you were before."

In my eyes, that was the understatement of the century. Looking back into the mirror, I took mild admiration at my super model worthy looks. Who knew a Malfoy could look this amazing?

"Hermione..." John started in a broken voice, cutting through my thoughts. "We contacted Narcissa while you were resting. She will be here in the morning to take you…" he hesitated, inhaling a deep breath. "She will be here to take you home." His voice cracked on the last word, and I glanced at his reflection in the mirror.

My mother still wants me? I get to go to my true home? I wasn't sure if I should be ecstatic that I was going to be with my real family, or terrified that I was to be living in a house with a Death Eater in training.

"Thank you for letting me know," I muttered in response. Knowing that was all I was going to say to them, they exited my room. My thoughts centered around one thing the rest of the night.

I'm going home.

* * *

><p>It was almost noon, and Narcissa would be arriving any minute. I had already packed everything I wanted, and would need. I chose to leave behind most of my Gryffindor stuff, and a lot of the stuff I had acquired throughout my lifetime. If I was to be a Malfoy from now on instead of a Granger, I needed to let some things go. Although I couldn't restrain from packing my old Gryffindor scarf.<p>

Hearing the door bell ring, I rushed to the top of the stairs just in time to see Lisa answer the door and welcome in a woman I had never seen before. She was beautiful. I was surprised to realize that I looked like her. It was safe to assume it was Narcissa Malfoy, my real mum.

When I began my descent down the stairs, Lisa's eyes and an unfamiliar bright blue pair turned to stare at me. Upon reaching the bottom, I could see both women were teary eyed.

"Hello," I whispered softly, my eyes tearing up as well at the sight of the woman before me.

Before I knew what was happening, my breath was knocked out of me by a hug only a mother could give her child.

"You are so beautiful, my daughter," Narcissa murmured into my blonde hair. "I have waited sixteen years to be able to see you again." Tears had begun to stream down her face.

Even though I had just met the woman and discovered she was my mother theday before, I gently hugged her back. Slowly, she pulled away, wiping at the tears on her face.

"Are you all packed to go?" she asked, and I nodded.

With that, we went upstairs to grab my trunk, which she shrunk in a simple wave of her wand since I still couldn't use magic outside of school. Using a levitation spell, the trunk followed behind us as we made our way back down the stairs toward the front door.

John and Lisa's arms were wrapped around each other and tears were in their eyes when they looked at me, the new me, the real me. And even though they weren't my biological parents, they were still my mum and dad. Tears formed in my eyes as I flung my arms around both of them.

I didn't want to say goodbye.

"We've talked it out with Narcissa, and you'll be able to come visit whenever you please," Lisa said with a small smile once we parted.

"Not during school though," John said, giving me a wink. I laughed and gave them both another hug.

"Thank you both, so much," Narcissa said, giving Lisa and John small hugs as well. The last thing I remember seeing was Lisa and John's faces, smiling at me as Narcissa apparated us home.

When we arrived at the Malfoy Manor, I knew I shouldn't have been surprised, but I couldn't help but stare in awe at the huge castle in front of me. The four story house was big enough to intimidate even the largest of the giants. It was surrounded by huge six-foot hedges, and protected by wrought iron gates. The thing that unnerved me the most about it was the slightly sinister feeling that lingered and hung in the air, crashing down on me in waves

Narcissa smiled. "Home sweet home." With the wave of her wand, the tall wrought iron gates creaked open. I followed behind her, still in my awestruck was really where I would be living?

Walking into the huge manor, I attempted to take in every detail around me. The ceiling was vaulted, with a huge chandelier hanging in the center of the room. I shouldn't have been surprised to see Draco Malfoy, the boy who had tortured me for the last six years, sitting in one of the plush lounge chairs,reading a book.

"Hi, sweetie," Narcissa greeted him.

Draco's head slowly rose from his book, looking at Narcissa… and then his eyes caught mine. Silver meeting silver. I half expected him to call me a Mudblood, and tell me to get out of his house. But of course, I wasn't Hermione Granger anymore. I was Hermione Malfoy.

"Who's this?" he asked, nodding in my direction.

"Draco, this is Hermione. She's your sister." His unexpected laughter made me jump.

"Good one, mum. Now, seriously. Who is she?" I had yet to hear that stupid, obnoxious tone that I would normally hear coming from him at school.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." Narcissa sighed, taking a seat in the armchair next to him. Unsure of what to do in the unfamiliar house, I followed suit and sat down in one of the armchairs as well.

"I guess I should tell you that she is your twin," Narcissa started. "I gave her up when you were born because the Dark Lord would have taken both of you if he found out that I was having twins. Even your father doesn't know."Her voice cracked, and she dropped her gaze from Draco. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just couldn't say anything until she knew," she said, sniffling back small tears.

Draco just stared at her as if she had grown a second head, and a tail."So let me get this straight. You're telling me that she-" he pointed at me "-is my twin, but you gave her up when we were born so that you could protect her?"

Narcissa nodded.

"What is wrong with you?" Draco yelled, pushing himself out of the armchair. Tears had begun to fall down Narcissa's face, and she continued to look down in shame, not answering his rhetorical question.

"Draco, stop," I said to him quietly, not wanting to see her in pain. "Don't treat her like this." Draco turned to look at me as if he had just realized I was still in the room. "At least you got to know who your real family was, and grow up with them around you. I just found out about my true self yesterday." Now it was his turn to look down in shame. "She saved our lives," I finished with a whisper.

Draco just stared, really looking me over for the first time.

"Your name is Hermione?" He asked slowly. I nodded my head, thinking he had finally caught on to his mother's words. He snorted. "I know a Hermione Granger. Filthy little Mudblood."

"Draco!" Narcissa stood up from her chair and pointed her wand at her son. "Don't you dare use that kind of language under my roof. Do you understand me?" Draco swallowed and nodded, watching carefully as she lowered her wand.

"For your information, Draco," I said, biting back all the hateful words I wanted to spew at him. "I am Hermione Granger." I slowly stood up from the armchair and watched as he glanced back and forth between Narcissa and I, confusion and near disbelief on his face.

"You're joking," he snorted, looking at me from head to toe. "That—" he said, pointing at me while looking at his mum "—is not the Hermione Granger I've gone to school with for the past six years."

"Oh, the wonderful powers of a glamour charm," Narcissa muttered, just loud enough for Draco to hear. After a few moments of silence, Draco seemed to finally realize she was being completely serious.

The next thing I knew, Draco flung himself at me, wrapping his arms around my torso, sobs wracking his body.

"Oh, Merlin. Please forgive me, Hermione! I don't blame you if you hate me for the rest of our lives, and never want to talk to me again. Please, forgive me. I am so sorry for everything,Hermione!" he exclaimed while nearly squeezing all of my air out of me.

"Draco," I breathed out. He didn't listen. I tried again, a bit louder. "Draco!" Still no response. I finally got fed up and shouted."Draco! Will you please shut up?" This got a reaction. He quickly released me and backed away. I started again.

"Draco, I'm not angry with you, and I certainly don't hate you. Yes,what you have done to me in the past is horrible," I muttered, thinking back to all the times he had called me a Mudblood. "But I forgave you the moment I found out you were my twin. I don't really know you, but I would like to change that."

I had almost forgotten about Narcissa until I heard a soft sob coming from her direction. I glanced at her, slightly panicked.

"Narcissa?" I asked, my eyebrows pulling together.

"I'm just so happy that you two are getting along," she explained to me, wiping tears away from her cheeks.

Draco leaned in to me and stage-whispered "She's always a bit emotional. You get used to it."

Narcissa cast him an amused glare. I couldn't help but softly laugh at their exchange. They both joined in after a moment with their own laughter.

"Well, I think it's about time I start on lunch," Narcissa said after a few moments. She turned to leave the room, but my voice stopped her.

"Narcissa, where is the loo?" I asked, my cheeks turning a small shade of pink. "I would like to freshen up a bit before we have lunch." She smiled, pointing to a door right off the living room. Draco was still chuckling.

I nodded my thanks, but as I was closing the door, I heard a loud yell from Draco.

"Hermione, no!"

Confused, I went to open the door to ask why he tried to stop me, but got my answer as I found that the door wouldn't budge.

"Why can't I get out? Open this door!" I yelled to him, but I heard no response. I started pounding my fist on the door while yelling for Draco to let me out. I was so tempted to pull out my wand and do it myself, but the voice in the back of my mind reminded me I was still underage.

Narcissa's voice finally came through the door, slightly muffled. "We're working on it!"

I sighed. "Please, hurry!" I then turned to examine myself in the mirror. Blonde hair, perfectly sculpted frame, piercing silver eyes… Being a Malfoy was definitely going to take some getting used to.

"We're getting you out! Hold on," I heard Draco's voice call to me.

"You are so dead when I get out of here!" I yelled back. There was laughter, then I heard him and another voice I didn't recognize muttering a few incantations. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal a frazzled looking Draco, who immediately pounced on me while apologizing profusely.

"Draco, space," I said as I shoved him off me. "What the hell just happened?"

"Well, you see," Draco started. "When me and my best mate were kids, we decided to put a spell on that door to make it so underage girls would be stuckin there until we let them out. Since we haven't had many girls over during the past few years, we forgot about it."

"Why did it take you so long to get me out?" I asked in a serious tone.

"Like I said, the spell will only let the girl out if _we, _as in both of us, perform the spell to open it back up. So, I had to run next door to find said best mate to help me so you wouldn't be trapped in the loo all night," he explained as if it was completely obvious where he went.

"And please tell, who is this best mate of yours that helped rescue me?"

I heard someone clear their throat behind me, and whirled around in surprise. As I turned, I was met by the most beautiful pair of emerald green eyes I had ever looked into. I couldn't seem to look away, but he just stared back at me.

"This is Blaise Zabini, my best mate, and our next door neighbor,"Draco announced, formally introducing us.

I slowly stuck out my hand toward Blaise, and he took it in his own, giving a polite shake and grinning at me, those emerald green eyes sparkling as they continued to look into my silver ones.

Only one thought was going through my mind as I smiled sheepishly back at him.

Blaise Zabini was going to be mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked it! The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Thank you sooo much to my lovely editor, Polkadotted Lily! She spent a very long time editing this for me. Please leave a review! They are much appreciated. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Truly Home**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimers: I still own nothing. This saddens me. :(  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Draco coughed, pulling me back into reality. I blushed as I lightly took my hand back from Blaise and he grinned at me.<p>

"Well, then," Narcissa said, clapping her hands together. "Now that we have this whole thing sorted out, Blaise, would you care to join us for lunch?"

"Oh, I couldn't," he started to protest, but Narcissa wouldn't have any of it.

"Come on," she said, grabbing Blaise by the wrist and stalking off to the kitchen. He looked back at us, amusement on his face as he just shrugged. I couldn't hold back my giggle as Draco and I followed behind them.

The kitchen was magnificent. Flawless, black counter tops, high ceiling, and quite possibly the nicest appliances I had ever seen. Blaise, Draco, and I took seats in the comfortable kitchen chairs surrounding a very grand and ornate dining table. I was in awe, lightly tracing my fingers over the elaborate designs carved into the beautifully polished wood.

"Do you see that tree over there?" Draco asked. I glanced up from the table, looking out the window he was pointing at. My gaze fell on a large tree with low, thick branches. I nodded.

"When I was about six years old, Blaise and I were playing out there, and decided to climb that tree," Draco began. "We thought it would be fun to see who could go the highest, and of course I was winning."

Blaise snorted. "Until you stepped on a branch that couldn't hold up your fat arse." Draco slugged him in the shoulder, and Blaise grinned.

"Mum rushed me to St. Mungo's as fast as she could. I ended up with a broken arm, and ankle," he finished.

It was odd, to say the least, to watch Draco Malfoy, the one person who had been a complete git over the past six years, recall a story that didn't involve him torturing some harmless little first year. There was a sparkle in his eye I had never seen before… it was like he was a totally different person.

I could only imagine what Harry and Ron would say if they saw him acting like this... Harry and Ron. I mentally slapped myself. How could I have not remembered to tell them? A feeling of dread settled in my stomach as I tried to imagine how are they would react to me being a Malfoy.

Suddenly, an owl swooped in through an open kitchen window and dropped a letter on the table in front of Draco. As soon as he touched the letter, it flew into the air and began to address him.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini,_

_We have received intelligence that you both performed a custom charm at thirty-two minutes past twelve this afternoon in direct violation of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. As this is not your first warning of such stated incident, action will be taken. Please report to the Improper Use of Magic Office located at the Ministry of Magic to negotiate proper punishment._

_Thank you,_  
><em>Mafalda Hopkirk<em>  
><em>Head of Department of Improper Use of Magic<em>

The letter tore itself apart, the pieces falling down onto the table in front of Draco who dared to glance behind him at Narcissa. Her once flawless face was twisted in anger.

"That's it!" She threw down the loaf of bread she had been holding. "We've gone over this with them numerous times, but when does the Ministry ever listen?"

Blaise let out an annoyed sigh and rested his head on the dining table.

"You're both so close to having The Trace taken off," I said. "Why would they bother punishing you both?"

"If you find an answer, please let me know," Narcissa replied. She shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "We've discussed that God forsaken charm on the door before, asking them to send someone from the Ministry to have it taken off, but do you think they'd want to do anything for the Malfoys?"

I watched all three of them, slight worry that it might be my fault. I did go into the loo…

"Hermione, dear, you don't need to worry," Narcissa said, giving me a tight smile. "I can see it in your face. It's not your fault. The Ministry knows the situation with the spell, but they just enjoy sending out warnings." Her voice was oddly soothing, and it relaxed me to an extent.

"Come, Draco," she said, gesturing toward her son. "We must get this cleared up as soon as possible. Hermione, Blaise, we will be back as quickly as we can. Until then, go ahead and take over with lunch. Blaise, you know where all of the stuff for cooking is. And no underage magic," she added sternly. With that, Narcissa grabbed Draco by the arm and in a flash, they both apparated.

"Well, then," I said, pushing myself out of the dining chair. "Looks like we're just having sandwiches. Care to help me?" I asked Blaise with one of my flattering smiles. A small blush crept onto his face, and I felt… powerful, somehow. Not magic wise, but I intended to use my newfound good looks to my advantage. It was something Hermione Granger would have never thought of doing, yet again she wasn't blessed with the figure of a goddess.

"I-I'd love to," Blaise stammered out while rubbing the back of his neck. It was actually kind of cute. I couldn't help but giggle.

I could never recall Hermione Granger ever making a boy nervous before. And damn, was it a good feeling.

But in my attempt to be smooth and flirtatious, I realized I had no idea where anything was located in the kitchen. There were dozens of drawers and cabinets, so I decided to play it safe.

"Would you mind getting the butter knives and plates?" I asked him, batting my eyelashes. It was something I had never done before, but it worked. Blaise grinned and nodded while I made my way over to the refrigerator. Swinging open the large doors, I quickly found the deli meats and cheeses, and even grabbed a few condiments. I placed them all on the shining black counter with ease, and smiled at Blaise as he set down the plates and knives I had requested.

"I've never seen you around here before," Blaise said as I placed a slice of meat on my sandwich. "Are you very close with the Malfoys?"

"Actually, I'm Draco's long lost twin sister," I replied with a sarcastic smile. His eyes widened.

"No kidding."

I shrugged.

"I guess I should've seen it," he mused quietly while preparing his own sandwich. "You do have the looks of a true Malfoy."

I smiled at him, daring enough to cast him a playful wink. He blushed and looked away from me, an obvious grin on his face.

"So..." I said, hoping to change the conversation, but not quite sure where to go.

"Hermione? I've only ever known one girl to have that name," Blaise said, placing a slice of bread on top of his sandwich.

"Really?" I asked, pretending to act surprised. I followed him back to the dining room table, taking the seat next to him.

"She was an interesting person to say the least," he continued. "Always in the library doing some sort of research or homework. Everyone always called her a bookworm, and made fun of her looks, but really she wasn't such a bad person. Just needed to work on her social skills. I always got mad at Draco for making fun of her, or insulting her heritage."

My chest tightened as I listened to his words; maybe not all Slytherins were so bad. I motioned for Blaise to continue.

"You see, she's a Muggle-born, but really, she's smarter than any pureblood I've ever met; even myself. If I wasn't a Slytherin, and she a Gryffindor, I would definitely want to be her friend..." Blaise's voice trailed off a bit, and he fell silent for a few moments.

My sandwich lay on my plate, forgotten, as I stared at Blaise.

"She's always so kind to everyone," he resumed. "Well, everyone except Draco. In fourth year, he insulted Buckbeak, a Hippogriff the gamekeeper, Hagrid, was keeping as a pet. It was sentenced to death for attacking Draco. Really it only gave him a scratch, but whatever. Anyways, she just marched right up to him called him a, and I quote, 'a foul, loathsome, little cockroach.' I laughed so hard the moment her and her two sidekicks walked away. Draco was pissed at me for such a long time about that. But what I'm trying to say is," he paused, trying to find the right words. "I really respect the little bookworm. She's the best Gryffindor I've ever seen. Although I think she'd make a great Slytherin."

By the end of his mini-speech, there were silent tears rolling down my pale cheeks. He looked over to me when I let out a small sob.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Blaise handed me a small napkin, and I dabbed it under my eyes.

"I'm fine, I swear." And truthfully, I was fine… but how could I possibly explain my tears of joy without confusing him to a great extent? He was perfectly okay with Hermione Granger. That meant I could tell him, right?

As soon as I opened my mouth, though, there was a loud crack.

"The Ministry of Magic can go to hell," Narcissa's voice said behind me. I turned in my seat just in time to see her point her wand at a glass cup on the counter, causing it to shatter into pieces. Draco looked as equally frustrated, running his fingers through his blonde hair.

"What happened?" Blaise asked, jumping from his seat, leaving me to dry my own tears.

So much for my moment of truth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey people's! It's me again! I hope you all like this chapter. I would like to say thank you again to my amazing editor, Polkadotted Lily. She is brilliant, and I love her! <strong>

**I would also like to say thank you to all of you that clicked that button and reviewed! **

**Please leave a review! It would make me a very happy writer. AND it would probably get you another chapter even faster! :D  
><strong>


	3. Author's Note Sorry!

**Hey people's! I know you are all going to hate me for this but this is only an Authors Note. I just wanted to let you all know that I am still here, and still writing my story, I've just been incredibly busy and I've had a horrible case of writers block. **

**The new chapter will hopefully be up by 8-10-11 at the latest. I am so very sorry for the wait! **

**Love, **

**MoonlessKisses A.K.A- Katie  
><strong>


End file.
